Polaris Seyfert
Polaris Seyfert (ポラリス・セイファート Porarisu seifāto) is an S-Class Mage from the guild Direwolf. He is recognized as one of the strongest members within Direwolf, where he excels at Celestial Spirit Magic as well as Heavenly Body Magic. He grew up in a small village within Minstrel before its collapse, not having any interest in learning magic or fighting, at the time. After the fall of Minstrel's government, Polaris lost his family, as well as many friends within the village, to some raiders. Due to him being incapable of fighting, he fled the village into the woods. Over time, Polaris gained fighting capabilities, fending himself from wild beasts, as well as humans that wanted to kill him. Eventually, he was found by Daz Rackham, a member of Direwolf. Polaris thought he was a hunter, and engaged in battle with him, resulting in his loss. Polaris, still believing Daz was a hunter, conceded and was preparing for death. Instead, Daz extended an invitation to Polaris for him to join Direwolf, to which Polaris accepted. Polaris, having very minimal knowledge of magic, requested Daz to teach him in the art, to which the latter accepted. Eventually, Polaris gained his first Celestial Spirit Key, where he was finally recognized as a Mage. Appearance Polaris is a tall muscular Caucasian male human with short black spiky hair protruding in several directions. He seems to have elongated side burns that reach further than people can see. He is almost always seen with a serious face, befitting his appearance as well as his overall demeanor. On the left side of his face, he has a giant scar with the stitches being visibly seen. Only about half of his face can be seen at any given time due to a portion of his clothing covering up almost half of it. He seems to have a very red iris, almost as though he's angry all the time. He has a peculiar outfit for a mage, more befitting for someone apart of a gang, or anything of the like. He wears a black vest with several golden buttons being paired at the bottom of it, not linking to anything else. On top of this vest, he wears what seems to be a white feathered boa. Near the end of his arms, he wears a red wrist band with yellow spikes protruding from them. He wears black leather gloves on his hands that reach to about a fourth of the way to his elbow. On his left arm, a red tattoo of what appears to be a skull is visibly seen. The tattoo itself seems to extend to about the left side of his body, where it becomes just thick red long lines. On his right pectoral, he holds the Direwolf symbol. He wears long black leather pants that are held up by a grey belt with a skull belt buckle. On his left leg, there are several belts tied around the upper portion of his left leg. On his knees, he has grey armor pieces that have a single spike protruding from them. Near his calves, the wrist band from his arms seem to appear there as well. He wears black shoes that lack laces, and at the heel of the shoe, he has spikes protruding from it, similarly to a cowboy boot. History Past When the government within Minstrel fell 30 years ago, Polaris was only two years old at the time. Due to the law of the land became guilds taking over territory for their own purposes, his original town was taken over and forced to pay for protection from the guild that took over it. After a few years, he began to see more and more of the residents falling prey to diseases, or hunger, because they lacked the proper money to deal with their issues. His parents eventually fell to the same fate, and Polaris left his town, in hopes of finding a new place to stay within. He traveled between towns, begging for food so he could continue living. He eventually encountered the guild master of Direwolf, Roukan, 17 years after he left the village. Polaris' past is very much unknown due to him keeping to himself, and not wanting to share his life with others unless it's necessary. When Polaris became an official member of Direwolf, he began to dwell in the realm of magic, learning the basics, and then eventually coming across Celestial Spirit Magic. However, at the time, he only had a Silver Key to show for it. He continued to train within Celestial Spirit Magic, and noticed that he had a major weakness when using it, and it was that he relied too much on the spirits for battle, while he himself had nothing to protect himself with. So, he eventually came across Heavenly Body Magic, and trained within that. Despite being his second magic, Polaris' expertise within it surpassed his capabilities with Celestial Spirit Magic and became his main form of battle, using it alongside his other magic in battles. Personality Polaris is best described as an introverted person. Despite being in a guild that treasures his members, he talks with the members very sparingly, unless he is required to do so. Whenever he is within the guild hall, he can be seen sitting in a corner reading a book. Because of his appearance, many believe him to be a very intimidating person, and feel that whenever they speak to him, he's angry with them. Polaris has a peculiar manner of speech, where he tends to speak in a way that makes it seem like he's quoting things from the books he has read. Despite all this, however, Polaris cares deeply for the safety of the members and will go out of his way to assist his fellow colleagues if they are in need of help. Despite all his knowledge, Polaris seems to have a difficult time beginning a conversation with a person, causing many awkward moments during it until it abruptly ends when he gives up. He seems to hold Roukan in very high regard, as he refuses to call him "Pops" like the other guild members, calling him as "Master Roukan". Polaris is extremely loyal to the guild and will do his assignments until he feels that he has completed the task, sometimes going overboard. Relationships Direwolf Celestial Spirits Abilities and Magic Being an S-Class Mage within Direwolf, Polaris boasts immense magical power, as well as proficient usage of his magic. Despite primarily being known for only two differing magics, Polaris is sometimes deemed to be a master at both, using both of them within combat to devastating extents. Those that have heard of Polaris tend to not want to initiate combat with him, deeming him as a very dangerous enemy. Because he is often alone on his missions, he had to gain some tactical wit to not end up being captured by the enemy, to which he has. He is very capable of forming plans that end up working for him, but seems to have some difficulty implementing allies within his plans due to him not being in those situations too often. His primary form of magic is Heavenly Body Magic, either using that by his lonesome, or using it in conjunction with the Celestial Spirits he has summoned. While opening the gates into the Celestial Spirit World is very consuming to a mage, Polaris seems to have achieved balance with it, not running out of magic as quickly as average Celestial Spirit Mages. When using both of his magics together, Polaris seems to consciously keep track of his magical reserves, making sure he does not end up losing his magical power within battles and leaving him vulnerable. He also seems to be a very intelligent person, having memorized many of the people within Minstrel and their magical powers, giving him an edge within his battles. He is shown to also be a physically strong human, especially when in usage of his Heavenly Body magic. He has also shown to be very capable of enduring some powerful magic attacks and not show any signs of flinching. He is more than capable of dealing with an entire guild that has weak members all by himself. Physical Abilities *Master Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Polaris' primary form of battle, in conjunction with his Heavenly Body Magic, is fighting in close combat. When not using his Heavenly Body Magic, Polaris boasts a great amount of physical strength. When facing a person of much weaker physical strength, as well as less experience within close combat, Polaris is able to dispatch of them quite easily, overwhelming his opponent(s) with an onslaught of attacks so they have no time to react. Polaris has mainly trained his body and mind for this form of combat to high degrees, attempting to perfect it in hopes of making it so range has no meaning when he engages someone in physical combat. Because he wishes to finish his battles faster than elongated them, Polaris has also shown to have great speed. While he is not as fast as someone that enhanced themselves with magic, Polaris has shown to be faster than most of his opponents, making it much more easier to overwhelm them. He prefers to take out his opponents easily without causing too much long-term damage, hitting places that he believes are able to dispose of them quickly. His primary usage of close combat relies on kicks, but he is not opposed to using his arms for punches. Magical Abilities Celestial Spirit Magic *Celestial Spirit Magic: Heavenly Body Magic *Heavenly Body Magic: Trivia *Polaris' first name comes from the northern most star, while Seyfert is the name of a galaxy, fitting his space theme. *His appearance is based off of Charlotte Katakuri from the One Piece series. Category:S-Class Mage Category:Mage Category:Celestial Spirit Mage Category:Male Category:Heavenly Body Users Category:Caster Magic User Category:Holder Magic User Category:Fairy Tail: Horizon Category:Direwolf